


If The Hunger Games Was Girls Only

by Walkindead15



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Underage - Freeform, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkindead15/pseuds/Walkindead15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if girls were the only ones forced to fight in The Hunger Games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this version of The Hunger Games there will sometimes be more than two people in each district competing in The Games.

"I really hope your sister's still alive" Rue says to me.  
"We'll find out soon".

As soon as the countdown finished I looked around. I could see Prim in the far distance. I tried to run towards her but I was tackled to the ground. I looked into the face of my attacker. She was gorgeous. She had dark, smooth skin and such pretty eyes, but then she opened her mouth to reveal a pair of extremely sharp teeth. She leaned down on me and with the second of time that I had to think it kind of seemed like she was trying to bite me. Then an axe came though the back of her head. The body fell on me so I stayed there hoping people would think I was dead. I closed my eyes listening to the screams around me. Then I opened them to see a lovely pair of legs in front of me which I instantly recognised to be Madge's. She wasn't much of a fighter so I was hoping she would run. I closed my eyes again, my mind started to drift and I started thinking about how nice it felt to have another woman on top of me. I didn't like to think these things but I can't help being slightly attracted to women. That's when I felt "sharp tooths" body being lifted off of mine. This is how I die. "She's dead" I hear one of the voices say, I recognised the voice to be Glimmer's. But was she referring to me. I opened one eye and saw Glimmer and Clove looking down at "sharp tooth". Glimmer and Clove were both career tributes so does that mean "sharp tooth" was also a career tribute. "Cashmere, Enobaria's already been fucking killed", Clove shouts. Well at least I know "sharp tooths" name now. Cashmere runs over, she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She looks down at Enobaria's body, she is clearly saddened by her death. She throws her own hair back, leans down and plants a kiss on Enobaria's mouth. I don't think too much on why she did that because it just hit me that I am lying less than a metre away from three career tributes. I close my eyes and pray that they leave. That's when I hear the explosion, I'm not sure what could have caused it but I do know that it caused the career tributes to follow in the direction of where it came from.

I gave it another two minutes before I jumped up and looked around, there was at least 12 dead bodies around the Cornucopia, none of whom I recognised, not even from the training arena. Which means that Prim had managed to make it into the forest at least. I looked around to see if there was anything to take from the bodies such as weapons or food. Then I looked over at Enobaria's dead body again. The axe had not been claimed from the back of her head. I took it out carefully then laid her head back. I looked into her lolled eyes, and planted a kiss to her lips just like Cashmere did. It was only for a second because I just wanted to know what it would be like. It was nice. That's when I realised that I wasn't alone. I was being watched by everybody in the Capitol and everybody back home. Including mom. This may be the most embarrassing moment of my life and I hope that I don't have to go home to the people watching now. I hide my embarrassment by running into the forest.

As I didn't give myself much time to think I realise that I am running in the direction of the explosion. I'm about to turn around but as I do I bump into someone. We both fall to the floor. I take a look at her face, she has ginger hair and lots of freckles, I'd say she's about 15 but she looks amazing. Neither of us can seem to look away but I don't think the reason that she's still looking at me is the same as why I'm still looking at her. "Hey" she says. Her voice is so soft. But before I can say anything she is up and running. I hear a noise behind me. I think that's why the ginger girl ran. I turn around, gripping onto my axe but it's just a little girl, the same age as Prim. I recognise her from the training arena. She has dark skin and big bushy hair. "I'm Rue" she says. But she doesn't run like the other girl did. "I'm Katniss" I say back. "I have a sleeping bag if you want it. It's about to get dark soon". I stare at her for a few more seconds then politely accept her offer.

It's been an hour since I formally met Rue, she gave me some of her food but neither of us has said a word to eachother. "Thank you" I finally say. But she doesn't say 'you're welcome' or 'it's okay', she just says "you're really pretty". I blush and go back to eating my chicken. "I really hope your sister's still alive" she says to me. Rue is already one of the nicest people I've ever met. "We'll find out soon" I say, and just then is when we hear the anthem play. We both look up. We each only recognise one person. Rue recognises the person from her district and I recognise Enobaria. I was also right about how many people who had been killed, that means that no one has been killed inside the forest which also means that my sister is still alive. I can now rest easier. I get into the sleeping bag that Rue gave me and then I look over at her. She's lying on the ground. "Do you not have another one?" I ask. She just looks at me so innocently. "C'mon, we can share" I say as I open up my sleeping bag. I didn't give this much thought because these are only made for one but we manage to squeeze in together. There isn't much space in it because I can feel her breath on the back of my neck. It feels quite nice though. "Katniss" she whispers softly against my skin. "Yes" I reply. "I love you" she plants a gentle kiss to my neck and goes to sleep. I'm not really sure what to think, I hope she wasn't expecting a reply because I didn't give her one. I doubt she actually meant it, perhaps she was just happy that she was close to someone in this slaughter fest. I decide not to dwell on it, I roll around so that I'm facing her, I wrap my arms around her and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Rue have formed an alliance but Katniss is still on the search for her little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make another chapter if I get 5 more Kudos' or a comment asking me to make one.

I wake up next to Rue dripping with sweat. I scramble out of the sleeping bag and look down at her. She's out cold. I bend down and place my lips to her forehead, I can taste the sweat. Hopefully she doesn't wake up by the time I get back because I'm going to look for Prim.

I survey the area. I see someone or something moving very slowly in the distance. As I move towards it something grabs me from behind. I try to scream but she places her hand over my mouth. I bite down on it, so hard that blood seeps out and goes into my mouth. She still doesn't let go. She then lifts one finger up and sticks it inside of my mouth. I have no idea what to think. Is she coming on to me in some way? Who does the hand even belong to? She takes the finger out and lifts her entire hand off of my mouth. I turn to face her she's young, about 20 years old. She licks the blood off of her hand without taking her eyes off me.  
"Mags, come on out" she says.  
I turn around to see an elderly woman step out into the open whom I recognise from training. I try to run, but I'm tackled and straddled by the younger woman. She looks down at me. I try to fight against her but she flips me over, wraps her arm around my neck and squeezes down.

I wake up inside a cave. I glance down at myself and notice I'm only wearing my underwear. I scream.  
"Jesus Christ, are you insecure about your body or something?" says the younger woman as she walks in.  
"Where are my clothes?" I reply.  
"Mags is washing them in the river" she says, "you shouldn't be insecure by the way, you have nice tits".  
I blush, "why am I here?" I ask "why have you not killed me?"  
"Oh don't worry I will kill you, there was just something about you that forced me to spare you back there" she says "my names Annie by the way".  
"I'm Katniss".  
"I know" she replies.  
We are both silent for a moment. "Have you seen my sister?"  
"No I haven't, why? Do you think you'll be able to save her?" She replies.  
"I like to think so" I say. I notice her occasionaly staring at my barely covered breasts and I think back to when she stuck her finger in my mouth. "Are you into girls?" I ask.  
"In a way" she replies.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, boys are really nice and I like having a non-physical relationship with them, but a girls body is what I prefer to have a physical relationship with. And I don't mean to freak you out but our little fight we had this morning really turned me on."  
"Is that the real reason my clothes are off?" I ask.  
She nods.  
"I don't mean to sound like a buzzkill but I am only 16 and I'm not gay".  
"I'm sure the audience doesn't mind you being underage" she says.  
Now that actually did freak me out. I also completely forgot we were being watched. "I'm gonna go now but thank you for washing my clothes".  
"If you leave I will kill you" she says.  
What have I got myself into?

Mags walks in with my clothes.  
"Thank you dear" Annie says as she walks over and places a kiss on the 80 year olds lips.  
Is Mags in on this too?  
"Now we probably won't be needing these will we?" Says Annie.  
I don't think that I should try and fight because I would most likely die. Annie moves towards me. I think about how I liked the feel of Enobarias body against mine and how nice it was when I kissed her. I close my eyes and let whatevers gonna happen, happen. I feel a hand on my cheek, it moves down to my neck, down my arm and intertwines with my hand. She clearly isn't taking this fast. She places a kiss to my chin and I hate to admit it but it feels nice.  
"You like that?" she asks.  
I shake my head which was most likely a bad idea.  
"You ever done this before?"  
I shake my head again.  
"You'll get used to it" she say as she leans down and places a kiss to my lips.  
I feel very uncomfortable but after about 20 seconds I stop struggling against. The kiss isn't very eventful, neither of us open our mouths and neither of us use our tongues but obviously I prefer it that way because I'm not gay. I then have the sudden realization that not only is this my first kiss with a female but it's also my first proper kiss. As Annie pulls away a loud explosion is heard outside.  
"Mags, keep watch of her while I go check outside" Annie says.  
During that little kissing session I had no idea Mags was watching. I use this to my advantage by grabbing my clothes and escaping the cave. Luckily Mags doesn't try to stop me. I run as fast as I can forgetting the fact that I'm half naked in the middle of a war zone. I again don't know or care what caused the explosion I just want to find Prim or make my way back to Rue.

After about 10 minutes of running in a random direction I see a sleeping bag, with a body still resting inside. I walk over to it almost in tears. She wakes up to the sight of me.  
"Why are you in your underwear?" She asks with a puzzled look.  
"It's quite a long story, also one that I'm not so willing to tell".  
She stares at me for a few seconds, then stands up and hugs me, "I love you" she says again.  
"I love you too" I reply. This is the nicest feeling I've had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it safely back to Rue, Katniss goes back on her search for Prim.

I wake up to Rue on top of me, looking down at me with a large smile on her face.  
"Morning Rue" I say a little shocked.  
"We made it through another night" she says as she leans down and plants a wet kiss to my cheek.  
"Let's hope Prim did as well" I reply as she climbs off of me. It turns out she's already made breakfast.  
"It isn't much" she says.  
"Are you kidding? I love rice" I say as I move towards her and the bowl of rice. We scoop it out with our hands and stuff it into our mouths, we must look like the messiest eaters. We realise how silly we look and we both laugh, this causes peices of rice to fall out of our mouths and into the bowl but we don't care because somehow we're having fun. We eat the rest of the rice and Rue grabs the bowl and licks all around the inside.  
"Here" she says as she passes me the bowl.  
I laugh because I think she wants me to lick the bowl too. I do it for her sake because it's not like rice leaves any taste in the bowl, I can definitely taste a bit of Rue's saliva though.  
She bursts out laughing when I finish licking it.  
"I was expecting you to put it back in the bag" she says.  
I go bright red, I must have looked like an idiot, "you licked it too".  
"Yeah but I got rid of all the taste so there was no point in you licking it after" she says still giggling.  
I shrug it off with a little smile.

Suddenly Rue flinches because we can both hear something. I start to panic thinking that someone's been watching us, Rue is instantaneously climbing up a tree.  
"C'mon" she calls down to me.  
But instead I decide to face this person and a huge part of me is hoping it's Prim. The rustling becomes extremely loud behind me and I turn around to meet the eyes of my best friend.  
I run over to Madge as fast as I possibly can, we hold eachother in a long embrace and before I can even think, my mouth is on hers. It only lasts a second because she pulls away.  
"What was tha-" she tries to ask before an arrow goes through her head and a cannon goes off.  
I'm in complete shock, there is blood all over my face. For the first time in the arena I decide to think fast I run towards the direction of where the arrow came using the trees to dodge anymore incoming arrows.  
Once I'm an inch away from the attacker I realise it's Annie.  
Enraged, I jump on top of her, hands around her throat and I do not stop squeezing until her eyes are bulging out of her head. The cannon goes off. I've killed my first human.  
Once I manage to stand up I realise the woman didn't have a bow and arrow in her possession.  
I was so focused on revenge that I hadn't even noticed three girls all aiming loaded bows at me. I had murdered an innocent woman. A tear rolls down my cheek and before I pass out I notice a tied up and bleeding Mags on the floor next to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has been captured along with Mags, will they make it out alive?

I wake up in a ditch. I instantly sit up, look around and I spot Mags lying on the floor on the other side. I stand up and start to run to her until I hear a voice slightly above me.  
"I wouldn't do that".  
I look up to my right to see Clove aiming a bow down at me. Even though I shouldn't be showing fear I burst into tears.  
"I wasn't the one that killed Madge by the way, if that's what you were wondering" I hear Clove say, "even though you probably weren't wondering that at this exact moment" she says with a cocky smirk.  
I look up at her through my tear-filled eyes, "why don't you just kill us?"  
"Because we want to have fun instead" she says as she stands up still aiming the bow at me.  
I look over at Mags, "doesn't seem like she's having fun" I say turning back to Clove.  
"Oh she is" I hear another voice say from Mags' direction. I look over and see Cashmere walk over and give Mags' barely conscious body on the mouth. She turns to me.  
"You made me kill Annie! She was innocent!" I say.  
"Who gives a shit if they're innocent? It's last person standing" Glimmer says coming up behind Cashmere, they walk over to me.  
"Now let's have some fun" Cashmere says, "Glimmer, drag the old bitch over here".  
Cashmere pushes me down and climbs on top of me, I try to push her off but one of Clove's arrows lands in the ground just an inch from my head. My arms are held down above my head by Cashmere's, she then moves her head down to mine and kisses my bottom lip. Why does this keep happening? I move my head a little to the left in disgust but she carries on placing kisses to my cheek and onto my neck anyway. She pulls away and places her hands on my breast, I'm in shock, no one's ever touched my breasts before. I kinda like it.  
"You have nice breasts" she says, "better than Mags' breasts".  
I look at Mags lying next to me.  
"Mags would you like to feel Katniss' breasts?" Cashmere says.  
I look up at her in shock.  
"Yes...m-master" Mags barely gets out.  
"Wait what!" I say, "what have you done to her?"  
Cashmere grabs Mags' arm and moves her hand onto my breast. I now have two different hands on my breast, one from a woman in her late 20s and one from an 80 year old woman. I need to get out of here before I turn out like poor Mags.  
Cashmere squeezes down on my left breast so Mags squeezes on my right, Cashmere kisses me again and for some reason I decide to kiss back a little bit, after about thirty seconds she rubs her tongue on my lips before pulling away.  
"Kiss her Mags" I hear Cashmere say.  
Before I can comprehend anything Cashmere has climbed off of me and the old woman's mouth is on mine. I'm not into girls, especially not girls that are old enough to be my great grandmother but she's so innocent and tortured I let her do it. Not that I had a choice anyway. Mags opens her mouth and rubs her old tongue on my lips.  
"Open your mouth Katniss" Glimmer says.  
I obey only through the fear of my own death and she sticks her tongue in my mouth. Her mouth tastes different to Enobaria's Annie's, Madge's and Cashmere's but I've never tasted someone's tongue with my own before.  
"This is hot" Clove says.  
I can't believe Clove is a part if this, she's only 14. Although making out with the old woman doesn't affect me too much physically, I forget that we're being viewed by a lot of people, including my mom and Gale. All of whom are watching me rub tongues with an 80 year old woman.  
This is too weird it needs to stop now. I hear a slight noise somewhere above me and I look up past Mags' head to see none other than Rue in a tree.  
Don't do it Rue! Don't risk it!  
I push Mags off of me and look over at Clove who had seen where I was looking. She aimed up at the tree, shot an arrow up next to Rue knocking her down into the ditch with us.  
"Nooooo!" I scream. Rue looks in a lot of pain from the fall.  
Cashmere goes over to Rue who is lying on the floor in pain, she brushes a strand of hair out of the little girl's face, "we knew you and her had an alliance" she says, "we were just waiting for her to try and be a hero".


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update.

I will not be continuing this story anytime soon because I now have a girlfriend. I may possibly return to this sometime in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you give this chapter a comment and a kudos I will make more.


End file.
